The present disclosure relates generally to fuser release fluid control in imaging systems. More particularly, the present disclosure describes an apparatus, method, and system useful for reducing oil ghosting in imaging systems.
The fuser release fluid distribution on the surface of a roll or belt in an imaging system can have detrimental effects on image quality if not properly controlled. For example, if release fluid (for example, oil) is not evenly distributed on the portion of a surface (for example, a fuser roll or belt) that comes in contact with the media, oil ghosting can result in the form of a gloss band on the media. Oil ghosting can result from excess oil on, for example, the inter document zone (IDZ) of the fuser surface that exists between sheets of media, or on the outside paper path (OPP) area of the fuser surface when switching to wider media.